Uniform Guide: North Italy
This is a listing of outfits worn by North Italy in Hetalia: Axis Powers. Changes made to them in other adaptations, such as the anime, are noted where applicable. First Appearance (WWI Uniform) Webcomic In the middle of WWI (Hetalia: Chapter 1), Italy is discovered hiding in a crate of tomatoes by Germany, who proceeds to take him prisoner. He continues to wear his WWI uniform up until some time after the Axis is formed. His WWI uniform appears to be a tan jumpsuit with a wide belt (dark brown in the colored artwork). In the actual strips and an early colored image, the sleeves are full-length, though a later piece of official artwork shows them to be 3/4-length (or perhaps rolled up). The collar was colored black in the early artwork, but the actual strips and later image show it to be the same color as the suit. Italy's shoes in the later image are shown to be tall, dark brown boots with white cuffs, while in the webcomic strips he wore plain shoes with gauze strips wrapped around his legs. Appearances *'Hetalia: Chapter 1' Published Version The meeting between Italy and Germany was retold in Prologue in Hetalia: Axis Powers volume 1, with some changes made in the adaptation, in both visual and storytelling terms. Italy's WWI uniform was updated to have a high, stand-up collar with star-shaped studs on it. In the published manga, he only wears this uniform when found by Germany, and switches to his WWII uniform in a shorter amount of time after the story skips ahead. Though his collar was shown to have the stars on an anime turnaround, those details were discarded for the actual adaptation. In the anime, his jumpsuit also appears to be a two-piece military suit. Appearances *'Prologue' *Episode 02 WWII Uniform In Chapter 2: Allied Forces, Italy changed into a new uniform: A blue military jacket with matching breeches, a black BDU shirt and tie, a dark-colored military belt, and a pair of tall boots with white cuffs (alternatively colored black or dark brown). The exact shade of blue varies depending on the colored artwork, though it is usually a grayish-blue shade or an almost turquoise color. He continues to wear this uniform for most of the WWII-set strips. In the anime adaptation, the colors are altered slightly; the uniform is closer to royal blue, and his black tie became a blue one. His breeches are also simplified into straighter-legged pants, while in some episodes he wears simple shoes instead of boots. Appearances *'Hetalia Chapter 2: Allied Forces' (webcomic) *'Axis Powers' (Hetalia: Axis Powers volume 1) *Episode 03 *Episode 14 *Episode 19 Sailor Suit/Training Uniform When the Axis began to train for war, Italy opted to wear a casual sailor suit as his uniform, with a sign reading "'Squadsman 1" '''attached to the front of the shirt. The style of the neckerchief varies in a few illustrations, along with the exact shade of blue used for the cuffs, neckerchief, and collar. A ''chibi illustration of Italy in the suit (later used as the basis for a plushie and a figurine) opted to leave out the neckerchief in the design. When shown from behind, the collar of the uniform is depicted as having a white star at the end of each corner. Appearances *'Hetalia Chapter 3: G-R Nonaggression Pact?' (webcomic) *'Hetalia Chapter 4: Pact Of Steel' (webcomic) *'Hetalia Chapter 5: Lietuvis' (webcomic) *'We're Shipwrecked!' (original webcomic version) *'Buon San Valentino' *'Axis Powers' (Hetalia: Axis Powers volume 1) *Episode 12 *Episode 13 *Episode 19 *Episode 27 Black Sailor Suit (Italian Navy) In an early 2009 sketch by Himaruya, Italy was depicted wearing a black Italian sailor suit, in a contrast to his usual white and blue one. The shirt, pants, hat, and neckerchief are all black, while the sailor collar itself is blue. Work Uniform (Published Manga) After being kicked out of Germany's house at the end of WWI, Italy returned, begging him for a job as his family had become poor. While working at Germany's to make bills, he was shown to be wearing a dark-colored, double-breasted coat and matching beret. In the anime adaptation, both are colored red while his pants are colored a light gray. Appearances *'Axis Powers' *Episode 03 African War Front When Italy and Germany invaded Africa, Italy traded out his traditional uniform for a for weather-appropriate one, opting to wear a short-sleeved uniform jacket and shorts. Appearances *'Italy And The African War Front' Eastern Front Another 2009 sketch done by Himaruya depicts Italy in an Infantry Court uniform, presumably for the battles of the Eastern war front. He wears an oversized green coat, tan breeches, tall boots, and a belt with two shoulder straps and several pouches. He also wears a fur cap and black gloves. Corporal Uniform Italy is depicted in this uniform in one of Himaruya's 2009 sketches of the Axis. His uniform is now mainly green (rather than blue), and he wears a much different belt and pair of boots. Other differences include the addition of the Iron Cross to his tie, and a pair of black gloves. Common Clothes When not in uniform, Italy tends to wear a loose shirt with a drawstring closure, and a dark pair of pants. While the shirt is white in official colored images of the manga, it was changed to tan for the anime adaptation. World Meeting At world meetings, Italy is usually shown dressed in a striped dress shirt with a green tie and white pants. He appears this way in Meeting Of The World, as well as in segments having to do with the G8 (such as Episode 35 of the anime). In the unfinished webcomic prototype version of the Meeting strip, he wears a simple black suit and tie. Gakuen Hetalia In his appearance in the game version, Italy wears a blue blazer with a white sweater and dress shirt underneath, as well as a black tie and blue plaid pants. His uniform differs somewhat in the manga and anime, where he does not wear a blazer and instead simply wears a dark brown sweater over his shirt and tie. The sweater lacks the World Academy W crest that is commonly seen on the sweaters and jackets in the game. Winter Wear In the story :) In The World (in Hetalia: Axis Powers volume 1), Italy wore a long winter coat, black gloves, and black trousers when celebrating Christmas out in a remote snowy area with the other two main Axis Powers. In the anime, this outfit was not adapted as the setting and story of the chapter were changed to take place on a tropical island. However, Italy does appear in this outfit with the other main characters in the 2010 Hetalia calendar, presumably as an "easter egg". In the illustration, his coat is colored a royal blue, much like how his military uniform is colored in the anime adaptation. Appearances *'In The World' (Hetalia: Axis Powers volume 1) *''Hetalia: Axis Powers'' 2010 calendar (anime illustration by Masaaki Kannan) Bamboo Thicket Appearances Unexpectedly cold In this blog update featuring a collection of nations in winter wear sketches, Italy is depicted in a liberty trench coat with purple buttons. Layered underneath it is a red and white shirt. Gallery These are all the outfits that North Italy has worn. Please note that this list is incomplete. Please click for larger viewing. Chibi N. Italy Image:Italybamboothicket.jpg|Italy in Unexpectedly cold update. Image:England_italy_episode_126.png|African Battle Front uniform. Image:Hetalia_Chapter1.jpg|Italy in his WWI uniform, from the splash image of "Hetalia: Chapter 1". Image:NorthItaly_vol1.JPG|The revamped version of his WWI uniform (from volume 1). Image:North Italy.png|North Italy in his WWII-era uniform (listed under the 20th century on a growth chart done by Himaruya). Image:ItalyandChibitalia.png|WWII-era Italy holding his younger self ("Chibitalia", wearing the brown version of his dress). Image:Shotalia_dress.gif|A teenage North Italy in his Chibitalia dress. Image:Shotalia_white.gif|Teenage North Italy in the white outfit he wore as Chibitalia. Image:Shotalia_17thcentury.JPG|North Italy in the 17th century (presumably his early teens). Image:Italy_18thcentury.JPG|North Italy in the 18th century. Image:Italy_19thcentury.JPG|North Italy in the 19th century. Image:Gallery3-1.jpg|North Italy in a WWII corporal MVSN uniform (from Himaruya's series of WWII uniform sketches). Image:Gallery3-2.jpg|In an air force major uniform. Image:Gallery3-3.jpg|Submarine Commander Italy. Image:Gallery3-4.jpg|Italy in infantry gear (Eastern Front). Image:Gallery3-5.jpg|Italy in a black Italian sailor suit. Image:ChibiItalyMovieUniform.PNG|A drawing of a chibi Italy wearing his uniform from the movie. Image:Gakuen Italy.PNG|Italy's Gakuen clothing. NorthItalyuniform.png|Italy's Gakuen clothing 2 italygakuenwhite.JPG|Italy's Gakuen Clothing 3 Italy in an oufit he wore from the anime.PNG|Italy in an oufit he wore from the World Series season. Italy in his Halloween costume in the anime.PNG|Italy in his Halloween costume he wore in the second Extra Episode. 94185.jpg|Italy in a sailor suit. tumblr_meayn8u3M71qf6zr1.jpg|Italy's design for The Beautiful World Chibi Italy.png|Chibi Italy when he was younger, before getting taken away by Rome. Italy's outfit when being ke-pt hostage by Germany.png|Italy's outfit when captured by Germany. Hallowoooooo.jpg|Italy in his 2010 Halloween Costume hetalia_speciale_trio_by_rosel_d-d7x7sl1.png|the axis power tumblr_inline_nqo4836N551sng67w_500.jpg Hight.jpg italy in a war.jpg|italy in a war Strip4.jpg Strip 3.jpg Strip 2.jpg Strip 1.jpg South and north fighting.jpg South italy.jpg Denmark south and north italy team up.jpg Nyotalia.png Gerita.jpg Axis.jpg Bakers.JPG Axis power + prussia drunk.jpg lol2.jpg|this is a true fact but if wonted to you can take this down poor spigeto.jpg|this is true but if you wonted to you can take this down norths info.jpg north and south italy.jpg Tumblr mymqizsHIi1r4931ho1 250.jpg Mama greece.jpg|Italy with Ancient Egypt. Italy_while_working_at_Germany's.png|Italy working at Germany's house in Episode 3. Italy_in_a_suit.png|Italy in a suit at Japan's house, flirting with some girls. (Episode 4) Italy_be_mad.png Category:Fanon Category:Uniform Guide